Love is a Game!
by fitricchii
Summary: CHAPTER 7 UPDATE! - Naruto yang seorang playboy berusaha merebut hati Hinata. /Hm Hinata.../Ya?/Ada hal penting yang ingin aku bicarakan... aku.../ Warning: AU, OOC, GAJE, TYPO, Humor garing. Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Love is a Game!**

[Chapter 1]

**Summary:** Naruto yang seorang playboy cap kucing (?) berusaha merebut hati Hinata. Akankah dia berhasil? _Check it out!_

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Author:** Ritsuki Ichinomiya

**Rated:** T

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Pair:** NaruHina

**[Warning!]= **AU, OOC, GAJE banget, TYPO(s), Humor gagal.

**~Don't Like? Don't Read!~**

**Enjoy! v(^o^)v**

**

* * *

**

"Maukah kau jadi pacarku?" ucap seorang cowok dengan rambut kuning jabriknya. Dia menatap dalam-dalam mata gadis cantik yang ada di depannya. Cewek itu seperti terhipnotis dengan mata _sapphire blue_ milik cowok tampan itu.

"T-Tentu saja aku mau!" kata seorang cewek berambut pirang panjang dengan wajah merona merah. Setelah dia ditembak oleh cowok populer di Konoha SHS itu dengan _machine gun_ (?) eh salah, maksudnya setelah cowok itu menyatakan cintanya, sang cewek itu pergi sambil nge-_fly_ (?) dan bunga-bunga bertebaran di mana-mana tak jelas asalnya dari mana hingga matanya berbentuk lope-lope.

"Woi Naruto! Itu sudah pacarmu yang ke berapa tuh?" tanya seorang cowok yang tak kalah ganteng dan juga salah satu cowok terpopuler di sekolah.

"Yang ke 49!" jawab Naruto bangga dan mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Dasar _baka Dobe_! Apa kau berniat memacari semua cewek di sekolah ini?"

"Niatnya sih gitu! Kenapa? Kau iri ya, _Teme_?"

"Huh? Untuk apa aku iri dengan orang bodoh sepertimu!" jawab Sasuke ketus.

"Kalau mau, cari aja pacar sana! Manfaatin dong wajah tampanmu itu sebelum semua cewek satu sekolah ini aku pacarin!" ujar Naruto sombong setengah mampus.

"_Urusai_!"

**~OoooOoooO~**

Mereka berdua pun kembali ke kelas mereka. Begitu Naruto dan Sasuke melewati koridor, semua cewek yang merupakan fans-fans labil langsung teriak histeris seperti melihat setan di siang bolong _*plak*_ dan mereka saling berdesakan layaknya mengantri sembako (?).

Sampailah mereka di kelas XI-A. Kelas itu merupakan kelas unggulan dan yang menjadi misteri adalah bagaimana bisa seorang Naruto yang hanya memiliki otak pentium satu bisa masuk ke kelas itu. Misteri itu pun belum terungkap sampai sekarang, benar-benar mengerikan _*lebay*_. Kalau Sasuke jangan ditanya. Dia memiliki otaknya yang sangat encer dan selalu juara umum.

Bel juga sudah berbunyi dan pelajaran pun akan segera dimulai. Namun beberapa anak cewek di kelas masih bergosip ria tentang kabar Naruto dan Shion yang baru saja jadian tadi pagi. Gosip itu menyebar dengan kecepatan 15 kb/sekon _*apa maksudnya?*_ dan sekarang gosip itu sudah diketahui publik. Tetapi hanya ada 2 orang cewek hanya menguping pembicaraan teman-teman sekelasnya dengan tampang bosan.

"Hah? Si kucing itu jadian lagi? Paling cuma bertahan 3 hari.." ucap Hinata cuek.

"Iya, kasian Shion... bisa-bisanya dia tertipu oleh si rambut duren itu!" kata Sakura sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Lalu Gai-_sensei _masuk ke kelas dan pelajaran matematika pun dimulai. _(hah? Gai-sensei ngajar matematika? dari tampang aja udah gak cocok *plaaak*)_

"Wohooo Naruto! Kerjakan soal di depan ini!" teriak Gai-_sensei_ dengan gaya khasnya.

"Gak bisa." jawabnya enteng.

"Kalau yang ini?"

"Gak bisaaa."

"Ok, soal yang itu saja!"

"Gak bisaaaaa!"

"Jadi kau bisanya apa, HAH?" tanya Gai-_sensei_ mulai kesal.

"Tidur..." jawab Naruto dengan tampang _innocent_.

_PLETAAAK..._

Tiba-tiba kapur papan tulis terbang dan mendarat tepat di jidat Naruto. Murid sekelas pun langsung tertawa melihatnya.

"Dasar bodoh..." kata Hinata sambil memandang Naruto.

**~OoooOoooO~**

Tiga hari pun telah berlalu. Sesuai prediksi Hinata, sekarang Naruto dan Shion telah putus. Tapi prediksi Hinata meleset satu hari. Ya, hubungan mereka hanya bertahan 2 hari. Shion pun sedih sesedih-sedihnya (?). Hari-hari indahnya bersama pangeran sekolah tak bertahan lama. Padahal dia sudah pamer kepada teman-temannya tentang hubungannya dengan memasang status lewat fb. _(Hhh gak penting banget...*digampar Shion*)_

_.  
_

[_Kantin_]

"Ini rekor baru.. jadian cuma 2 hari, biasanya 3 atau 4 hari.." kata Sasuke sambil mengacak-acak bekal makan siangnya yang sama sekali tidak menarik. (?)

"Hahaha aku bosan dengannya. Dia sama saja dengan cewek yang lain. Benar-benar membosankan!" ujarnya. Mereka berdua pun meninggalkan makan mereka di meja dan hendak pergi meninggalkan kantin.

"Hayo cepat, Hinataaa~" panggil Sakura.

"Iyaa!" sahut Hinata. Dia pun cepat-cepat menghampiri Sakura. Tapi tiba-tiba Naruto menghalangi jalannya dan tak sengaja menabraknya hingga jus strawberry milik Hinata tumpah.

"Ganti." ucap Hinata datar.

"Hah? Enak aja! Ini salahmu karena berjalan tak hati-hati." ujar Naruto.

"Pokoknya ganti! _Baka_!" teriak Hinata yang sudah mulai kesal. Sakura yang melihat itu langsung menghampiri Hinata dan berusaha mengajaknya pergi.

"Sudahlah Hinata. Kita pergi saja..."

Untunglah perang dunia ketiga tidak terjadi. Hinata dan Sakura lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua. Naruto masih melihat mereka pergi dengan muka masam. Dia benar-benar sebal dengan cewek berambut indigo itu. Ini pertama kalinya ada seorang cewek yang bilang 'bodoh' kepadanya.

"Haha ini menarik! Siap-siap jadi pacarku yang ke-50, Hyuuga Hinata!" katanya dengan senyum jahilnya.

**~TBC~**

**

* * *

**

Haha, ini pertama kali saya bikin fanfic humor...  
Gimana menurut kalian? Gak lucu? Pasti...  
Terima kasih juga yang sudah baca fanfic gaje ini...  
Saya butuh kritik dan sarannya.. tapi jangan pedes-pedes ya! (?)

Mind to review, please? m(_ _)m


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N :** Holaaa~ makasih banyak ya yang sudah review fanfic aneh ini dan memberikan saran dan kritiknya. Itu sangat membantu saya untuk melanjutkan fanfic ini.  
Jujur saja, sebenarnya saya sengaja membuat Hinata dan beberapa chara yang lain menjadi sangat OOC di sini... haha maafkanlah Author yang gaje ini. _*plak*_  
Maaf ya bila ada kesamaan cerita atau semacamnya karena itu bukanlah keinginan Author tapi takdir Tuhan.. eh maksudnya fanfic ini hanya berdasarkan ke-gaje-an saya saja.  
Author juga minta maaf kalau ceritanya benar-benar gak jelas dan aneh ataupun fanficnya kependekan.  
_(Readers: aaah banyak bacot.. buruan dong!)_  
Ok.. Ok.. Happy reading! _*sweatdrop*_

* * *

**Love is a Game!**

[Chapter 2]

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Author:** Ritsuki Ichinomiya

**Rated:** T

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Pair:** NaruHina

**[Warning!]=** AU, OOC parah, GAJE banget, TYPO(s), Humor gagal.

**~Don't Like? Don't Read!~**

**Enjoy! v(^o^)v**

* * *

"Haha ini menarik! Siap-siap jadi pacarku yang ke-50, Hyuuga Hinata!" katanya dengan senyum jahilnya.

"Kau serius, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke agak kaget.

"Nggak kok, bercanda." jawabnya datar.

"Hah?"

"Yaiyalah aku serius! Aku ingin membalasnya! Aku tak terima diperlakukan begitu! Kau harus membantuku, Sasukeeeee!" teriak Naruto sambil merengek dan mengguncang tubuh Sasuke hingga dia mau muntah.

"Woi hentikan! Jangan membuatku malu di sini!" ujar Sasuke yang langsung mendorong muka Naruto agar menjauhinya.

"Tolong ya.. tolong ya.. tolong ya.. tolong ya.. tolong..." kata Naruto berulang-ulang dengan memasang _puppy eyes_. Untunglah Sasuke langsung membungkam mulutnya sehingga dia tak mengucapkannya berpuluh-puluh kali.

"Gak. Apa untungnya aku menolongmu?"

"Hmm.. apa ya?"

Naruto pun terdiam. Dia memejamkan matanya dan terlihat berpikir keras. Waktu terus berjalan dan 10 menit kemudian tiba-tiba muncul lampu yang menyala walau agak redup di atas kepala Naruto menandakan dia mendapat ide.

"Ahaaa!"

"Apa? Aku bosan menunggumu berpikir seperti orang bodoh." ujar Sasuke ketus.

"Bagaimana kalau kau juga pedekate dengan temannya itu, si Haruno Sakura! Jadi kita saling membantu! Gimana?" kata Naruto dengan semangat 45.

"Gak mau. Aku tak tertarik dengannya."

"Ayolah~! Tak usah malu-malu anjing seperti itu!"

"Anjing? Maksudmu malu-malu kucing, begitu?" tanya Sasuke yang tak mengerti.

"Iya, apa bedanya.. sama aja.. aku juga sedikit sensitif dengan kata 'kucing'.."

"Ya, ya, ya.. aku tahu kau itu mirip kucing..."

"Apa katamu, _baka Temeee?_" teriak Naruto.

**~OoooOoooO~**

Esok paginya, Naruto pergi ke sekolah dengan girangnya karena dia sudah menyiapkan strategi-strategi yang pastinya sangat tidak masuk akal agar dia bisa pedekate dengan Hinata. Saking senangnya, dia berjalan sambil cengar-cengir tak jelas hingga sukses membuat orang di sekitarnya merinding ketakutan. Sepertinya Naruto yakin dirinya akan diterima oleh gadis bermata lavender itu.

Sesampai di kelas, semua anak kelas XI-A sedang sibuk membuat pr fisika bersama-sama. Haha, ternyata kelas unggulan kompak mencontek juga. Naruto yang juga baru ingat kalau ada pr langsung menghampiri Sasuke yang lagi bengong menerawang sesuatu.

"Sasukeeee~" teriak Naruto agak manja.

"Biar kutebak.. pinjam pr kan?"

"Hehe tau aja deh.. sejak kapan kau jadi peramal?"

Naruto langsung memasang tampang _innocent_ dan mengambil buku Sasuke yang di atas meja. Buru-buru dia salin pr itu sebelum gurunya datang. Bel pun berbunyi dan Kakashi-_sensei_ pun langsung datang tanpa diduga-duga. Satu kelas itu langsung sweatdrop takut dimarahi karena belum membuat pr.

"Ok, _ohayou minna~_ Lupakan tugas! Aku tahu kalian baru mengerjakannya tadi pagi. Mari kita bersenang-senang hari ini." ujar Kakashi-_sensei_ dengan santainya.

"_WHAAAT THE? Kesambet apaan dia? Aaah sial, padahal aku sudah susah payah menyalinnya dengan kecepatan super!_" kata Naruto yang menggerutu dalam hati.

Semua anak kelas XI-A _shock_ liat Kakashi-_sensei_ yang datang dengan ceria dan tampang dimanis-manisin walaupun tetap tidak manis. Semua langsung merinding dan mendapat firasat buruk. Yap, ternyata dugaan mereka tepat sasaran, dooor. (?)

"Mari kita bermain hari ini.. aku sudah menyiapkan mainannya! Silakan dikerjakan! Ini adalah tugas kelompok dan anggota kelompoknya sesuai yang ada di papan tulis! Dikumpul 3 hari kemudian!" jelas Kakashi-_sensei_ panjang lebar.

Semua hanya bisa cengo mendengar penjelasan Kakashi. Ini bukanlah permainan melainkan tugas mengerjakan soal-soal fisika yang super-duper susah. Naruto yang mengira bakal benar-benar 'bermain' langsung pundung. Mukanya yang suram tiba-tiba berubah seketika melihat nama-nama yang akan menjadi anggota kelompoknya.

"Woooi Teme! Liat itu! Kita sekolompok dengan Hinata dan Sakura! Wah ada Shikamaru dan Temari juga.. Sepertinya bakal seru! Ini kesempatan!" bisik Naruto ke Sasuke dengan semangat membara hingga matanya berbentuk api.

"Hn.." jawab Sasuke dengan muka datar.

"Aaah dasar kau ini! Tak ada lucu-lucunya." sindir Naruto. Sasuke hanya membalas dengan _deathglare_-nya. Muka Naruto langsung pucat dan sedikit menghindar dari sahabatnya itu.

**~OoooOoooO~**

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Hinata tampak pergi ke kantin sendirian tanpa sahabat akrabnya karena Sakura ada urusan di ruang OSIS. Naruto yang melihat itu tanpa basa basi langsung menghampiri Hinata.

"Hey.. Hinataaa~" teriak Naruto.

"Ya, kenapa?"

"Ke kantin bareng yuk! Sekalian aku ganti jusmu yang tumpah kemaren."

"_E-eeh? Tumben dia baik.. pasti ada maunya._" kata Hinata dalam hati.

Naruto langsung menarik tangan Hinata dan langsung menuju ke kantin. Hinata hanya diam dan ikut dengannya. Fans-fans Naruto yang melihat mereka berdua pergi bersama hanya mematung di tempat dengan wajah ngenes hingga ada yang sampai ngiler dengan tampang _envy face_.

"Nah, pesanlah yang kau suka..."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya."

"Serius nih?"

"Iyaaa."

"Yakin?" tanya Hinata lagi seakan tak percaya.

"Yaa! Ok, jangan tanya lagi!" ujar Naruto agak jengkel.

Hinata langsung memesan jus favoritnya itu. Naruto pun langsung sweatdrop ketika tahu kalau Hinata bukan hanya memesan jus saja. Hinata juga membeli nasi goreng dan beberapa gorengan. Naruto langsung melihat dompetnya. "_Huaaa, duitku tinggal dikiiiit!_" teriaknya dalam hati.

"Gak apa-apa kan, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata sesekali tersenyum. Naruto langsung terpesona melihat Hinata tersenyum untuk pertama kali padanya. Muka Naruto sedikit merona merah dan hanya mengangguk saja. Sepertinya dia lupa dengan uangnya yang tinggal sedikit.

Muka Naruto langsung suram lagi saat membayar pesanan Hinata. Dompetnya langsung kosong seketika. Miris ya... _*kicked*_

"Hhh.. ternyata kau makan banyak juga ya." ucap Naruto keceplosan.

"Eh? Apa katamu tadi?" tanya Hinata yang tak mendengar ucapannya tadi dan lagi asik menyantap makanan yang ditraktir Naruto.

"Ah ano.. bukan apa-apa.. kau terlihat manis deh saat makan.. hehe..." goda Naruto sambil cengar cengir gaje. Hinata hanya diam saja. Rayuan gombal Naruto seakan tak mempan padanya.

"Eh, Hinata.. nanti pulang bareng aku yuk.." ajaknya.

"Nggak usah.. makasih."

"Ayolaaaah~" kata Naruto memelas.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri kok.." tolak Hinata. Naruto hanya manyun.

"_Ampun deh, nih cewek susah banget dideketin.. Okeee, ini tantangan!_" teriaknya dalam hati dan membuatnya semakin semangat.

**~OoooOoooO~**

Akhirnya suara bel yang sangat norak berbunyi menandakan sekolah telah usai. Hari ini Hinata pulang sendirian karena Neji yang biasa menjemputnya tidak bisa datang. Terpaksa dia pulang jalan kaki dan melewati jalan yang sangat sepi. Tanpa disadarinya, ada seseorang cowok yang mengikutinya. Cowok itu langsung menarik tangan Hinata dan membawanya lari.

"Eh? N-Naruto-kun?"

"Sssstt..."

.

.

Mau dibawa ke mana kah Hinata?

**~TBC~**

**

* * *

**

Mind to review? Please~


	3. Chapter 3

**Love is a Game!**

[Chapter 3]

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Author:** Ritsuki Ichinomiya

**Rated:** T

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Pair:** NaruHina

**[Warning!]=** AU, OOC parah, GAJE banget, TYPO(s), Humor gagal.

**~Don't Like? Don't Read!~**

**Enjoy~! \(^o^)/**

* * *

"Eh? N-Naruto-kun?"

"Sssstt..."

"Lepaskan! Mau ke mana sih?"

"Pokoknya ikut saja!"

Naruto langsung membawa Hinata dan mengajaknya bersembunyi di balik pohon besar yang dikenal sangat angker di daerah itu. Hinata takut setengah hidup ketika mendekati pohon. Naruto terlihat sibuk melihat situasi.

"N-Naruto-kun... k-kenapa kau ajak aku ke sini?" tanya Hinata ketakutan karena takut diapa-apain sama Naruto.

"Ssstt! Jangan berisik! Coba kau lihat itu!" katanya sambil menunjuk ke suatu tempat tak jauh dari mereka. Hinata pun langsung terfokus ke tempat itu. Tiba-tiba datang dua orang pria tak dikenal berbaju serba hitam hingga mukanya tidak kelihatan karena memang orangnya berkulit hitam.

"Aaaah sial! Kita kehilangan cewek itu!" kata pria itu sambil marah-marah tak jelas pada teman di sebelahnya yang agak gemuk dan sedang asik makan _snack_.

"Ya sudahlah... ini takdir."

"Apa maksudmu? Ini gara-gara kamu makan terus! Jadinya kita kehilangan jejaknya!" ujarnya marah dan langsung membuang _snack_ temannya. Pria gemuk itu hanya nangis gaje melihat _snack_ kesayangannya dibuang. Naruto dan Hinata hanya _sweatdrop_ melihat mereka bertingkah aneh.

Dua pria itu lalu pergi sambil ngomel-ngomel tak jelas karena Hinata yang mereka kejar telah hilang tanpa jejak. Naruto dan Hinata yang bersembunyi langsung meninggalkan pohon angker itu.

"Hhh... syukurlah mereka udah pergi. Mereka benar-benar mencurigakan!" ujar Naruto.

"Tapi kau yang lebih mencurigakan, Naruto-kun! Kau membuatku kaget tadi."

"Eh? Aku ke sini untuk menolongmu tau! Tadi aku melihat mereka di depan sekolah dan mereka langsung mengikutimu!" kata Naruto sedikit khawatir.

"Oh, m-makasih... kira-kira siapa ya mereka?"

"Penagih hutang kali..."

"Gak mungkin. Aku gak punya hutang kok! Mungkin mereka itu _stalker_..."

"Mungkin saja. Ohya mana imbalannya?"

"Imbalan apa?" tanya Hinata bingung. Naruto langsung menunjuk pipinya.

"Apa? Kau minta ditampar? ditonjok?" tanya Hinata semakin bingung.

"Bukaaaan! Cium pipiku dong~" ucap Naruto sedikit malu-malu.

"D-DASAR MESUM!" teriak Hinata. Sontak wajahnya merona merah dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Naruto di sana.

"Aaaah tungguuu.. Hinataaaa! Aish gagal lagi! Aku kan cuma bercanda doang..." ujarnya kesal lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya.

**~OoooOoooO~**

Esok paginya di kelas XI-A yang sejuk, damai, dan tentram, tampak semuanya sedang bermain-main gaje. Sakura lalu menghampiri Sasuke yang lagi bengong tanpa ekspresi untuk menanyakan tentang tugas kelompok fisika kemaren.

"Sasuke-kun.. bagaimana tugas kelompok kita? Kau ketua kelompoknya kan?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn... terserah kau saja." jawabnya datar. Sakura sedikit sebal dengan reaksinya.

"Ok, jadi kita kerja kelompok di rumah siapa? Ah Hinata, bagaimana kalau di rumahmu?"

"Hmm.. sebaiknya jangan. Nanti kalian bisa dihabisi ayahku." jawab Hinata. Sakura langsung merinding. _"Memangnya siapa ayah Hinata? Yakuza kah?"_ tanya Sakura dalam hati. Maklumlah, ayah Hinata orangnya sangat tegas dan tak terlalu suka dengan kehadiran orang asing. Hinata takut nanti teman-temannya malah disemprot oleh ayahnya.

"Ya udah, gak apa-apa... Shikamaru, kalau di rumahmu gimana?"

"Oh tidak bisaaaa~" ujar Shikamaru meniru gaya Sule. (?)

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Kalau di rumahku nanti aku kebanyakan tidurnya."

"Halah, biasanya juga kau bisa tidur di mana saja.. di tengah jalan pun bisa." katanya. Sakura tambah jengkel melihat Shikamaru sudah tertidur lagi.

"Di rumahku saja yaaa!" teriak Naruto yang baru saja datang tanpa diundang.

"Ok deh... _minna_~ kerja kelompoknya di rumah Naruto ya."

Yang lain hanya mengangguk saja. Naruto langsung cengar-cengir gaje. Hinata hanya bisa manyun. Sepertinya dia merasakan firasat aneh.

**~OoooOoooO~**

Sepulang sekolah, mereka rame-rame pergi ke rumah Naruto. Rumah Naruto tak terlalu jauh dengan sekolah tapi akan lebih cepat kalau naik angkot. Naruto memilih untuk jalan kaki biar bisa pedekate Hinata lebih lama. Sepanjang jalan, Naruto selalu berusaha mendekati Hinata tapi gadis itu selalu menghindar dan menempel ke Sakura. Temari dan Shikamaru hanya asik ngobrol. Sasuke hanya berjalan di samping Naruto sambil mengutak-atik _handphone_-nya.

"Hey Hinata, sepertinya Naruto mengincarmu... kau harus hati-hati ya!" bisik Sakura.

"Iya, aku tahu..."

Sampailah mereka di rumah Naruto yang tak terlalu besar, kecil sih iya _*plak*_. Suasana rumahnya yang tenang memang tempat yang cocok untuk belajar. Tanpa basa basi mereka langsung mengerjakan semua soal-soal fisika itu bersama-sama.

"Sakura, kau ngerti gak soal yang nomor 8 ini?" tanya Hinata.

"Coba aku saja yang kerjakan!" kata Naruto sok keren.

"Kalau kau bisa, berarti itu mukzijat!" ujar Temari.

Saat membaca soalnya saja dia sudah berkeringat dingin tap Naruto mengerjakan soal itu dengan serius. Satu jam kemudian, akhirnya soal itu bisa dikalahkan. Kepala Naruto langsung cenat cenut tak karuan setelah mengerjakannya.

"SELESAI!" teriak Naruto dengan bangga sambil loncat-loncat.

"Baru selesai satu soal aja bangga.. lama pula ngerjainnya." ejek Sasuke.

"Yaelah.. tau deh yang juara umum.. gak usah ngejek bisa kale.." balas Naruto. Sasuke dan Naruto saling memandang hingga keluar listrik dari mata mereka berdua. Serem ah (?)

"Waaah... jawabanmu benar, Naruto! Ini keajaiban! Kau tadi kemasukan jin pinter ye? Haha..." kata Temari.

Sore pun tiba. Mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Soal-soal yang membunuh itu kebanyakan dikerjakan oleh Sasuke sendirian. Tentu saja Sakura, Hinata, dan Temari ikut mengerjakannya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa mengerjakan satu soal dan Shikamaru malah kebanyakan tidurnya. Tapi dari 50 soal yang ada, tinggal 5 soal yang tersisa dan Sasuke menyuruh Naruto untuk menyelesaikannya.

"Uwaaa masih ada soalnya.. gimana nih? Aku gak ngerti..."

"Itu deritamu, Naruto!" ucap Sasuke.

"Huaaa Hinata... tolong aku!"

"Eeh?"

.

.

Akhirnya Mereka semua sudah pulang kecuali Hinata. Dia dipaksa Naruto untuk membantunya. Bagi Naruto, ini adalah kesempatan. Mereka berdua pun melanjutkan tugas kelompok itu. Tapi ujung-ujungnya tetap Hinata yang mengerjakan soal itu sedangkan Naruto hanya asik melihat Hinata.

"_Kawaii_..." ucap Naruto keceplosan.

"Hah? Apa?"

"Eh b-bukan apa-apa...". Wajah Naruto merona merah. Hinata hanya bingung melihatnya.

"Ano, Naruto-kun... rumahmu sepi sekali. Ke mana orang tuamu?" tanya Hinata memecah keheningan.

"Mereka semua lagi diluar kota. Jadinya aku sendirian jagain rumah." jawabnya singkat, padat, dan jelas. Hinata terdiam sejenak.

_Hitungan mundur dimulai..._

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

_"KYAAAAAAAA INI BAHAYA! BAHAYAAAA!"_ teriak Hinata dalam hati.

.

.

Bagaimana nasib Hinata?

**~TBC~**

**

* * *

**

Maaf ya fanficnya masih kependekan, gak lucu, dan ceritanya makin ngawur aja**..** haha

Makasih banyak yang sudah baca dan yang review sebelumnya..

.

.

Mind to Review? Please...

^^v


	4. Chapter 4

**Love is a Game!**

[Chapter 4]

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Author:** Ritsuki Ichinomiya

**Rated:** T

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Pair:** NaruHina

**[Warning!]= **AU, OOC parah, GAJE banget, TYPO(s), Humor gagal.

**~Don't Like? Don't Read!~**

**Ok, Enjoy~! (^o^)v**

* * *

_"KYAAAAAAAA INI BAHAYA! BAHAYAAAA!"_ teriak Hinata dalam hati.

"N-Naruto-kun.. aku pulang dulu deh.."

"Eeh? T-tunggu dulu..."

Hinata langsung berdiri dengan wajah sedikit pucat dan langsung pamit pada Naruto. Naruto yang belum rela gadis incarannya itu pulang langsung menggenggam tangan Hinata untuk mencegahnya pergi. Tiba-tiba suatu hal yang tak diinginkan terjadi. Semua lampu di rumahnya padam.

"Yaaaa... lampu mati... dibunuh PLN." kata Naruto.

"Waaa.. g-gelap! Gimana ini?"

"Bentar, aku cari obor.. eh cari lilin dulu..."

Di ruangan itu sangat gelap. Mereka berdua tak bisa melihat apapun. Terpaksa Naruto berusaha mencari lilin yang tersembunyi di suatu tempat dalam rumahnya. Ketika hendak berjalan, Naruto menabrak sesuatu dan terjadilah suatu peristiwa tak terduga.

_DUAAAK... BRUUUK... JDEEEER... (?)_

"Aaaw.. s-sakit.." ringis Hinata.

_"Astaga.. barusan aku nabrak apaan?"_ batin Naruto.

Tiba-tiba lampu pun hidup kembali. Hinata sangat kaget dan badannya langsung kaku seketika saat melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya. Naruto tepat di atasnya. Wajah mereka benar-benar dekat. Seandainya ada magnet, mungkin bibir mereka sudah menempel. (?)

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak mereka serempak. Sontak langsung membuat barang-barang di rumah Naruto hampir jatuh. Hinata langsung mendorong Naruto hingga dia terlempar sejauh 5 meter. Akibat teriakan mereka, terjadilah guncangan hebat sekitar 5,4 skala richter. Tetangga sebelah rumahnya langsung kabur keluar untuk menyelamatkan diri karena mereka mengira terjadi gempa bumi dadakan.

"A-aku mau pulang!" kata Hinata yang langsung menuju pintu keluar dengan wajah merah padam.

"Tunggu Hinata! Biar aku antar sampai rumah... sekarang sudah hampir malam."

"Nggak usah! Aku bisa pulang sendiri!" ujarnya. Tanpa melihat ke arah depan, Hinata langsung menabrak pintu yang masih tertutup. Naruto tampak menahan ketawa dan membuat Hinata semakin kesal.

Naruto hanya mengikuti Hinata pulang. Hinata yang risih karena diikuti langsung mempercepat langkahnya. Naruto pun tak mau kalah dan tetap mengikutinya. Di jalan yang sepi nan gelap, ada seseorang di belakang mereka.

"Hey, pasangan muda yang di sana! Sedang apa kalian?" tanya seseorang tak jelas dengan membawa tongkat dan perlahan mendekati Naruto dan Hinata. Karena merasa bukan mereka berdua yang dipanggil, jadi Naruto dan Hinata hanya terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan orang itu.

"Dasar anak jaman sekarang! Bener-bener tak sopan dengan orang tua!" teriak kakek tak dikenal itu sambil mengangkat tongkatnya seperti mau menghajar maling. Mereka berdua langsung menghadap ke belakang dan bersiap-siap kabur karena mengira kakek itu adalah setan jadi-jadian.

"Eeh.. T-tunggu.. itu hanya seorang kakek-kakek." ujar Naruto.

"Ngapain kalian pacaran di sini? Cepatlah pulang.. sudah malam!" kata kakek sedikit kesal.

"Pacaran? Dia bukan pacarku!" jelas Hinata.

"Iya kek.. kami baru pedekate saja..."

"Apaaa?" Hinata langsung melirik ke arah Naruto dan menginjak kakinya.

"Aaaaw.. b-bukan maksudnya cuma temen doang.. aku hanya ingin mengantarnya pulang.."

Naruto dan Hinata langsung pergi meninggalkan kakek itu. Sang kakek hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Hinata akhirnya pulang dengan selamat. Untunglah dia tidak dibunuh ayahnya karena pulang agak malam.

**~OoooOoooO~**

Tak seperti biasanya Naruto datang pagi ke sekolah. Kelasnya masih tampak sepi. Dia sedikit lesu karena begadang. Sasuke pun akhirnya datang. Dia langsung menghampiri temannya yang kelihatan kurang makan, eh kurang tidur itu.

"Kenapa kau, _dobe_? Kau tidak tidur semalam gara-gara soal fisika itu?"

"Bukan.. aku kepikiran soal kejadian kemaren.."

"Kejadian apa?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Eeeh ano.. b-bukan apa-apa.." jawabnya sambil gugup. Sasuke yang curiga langsung menatapnya tajam layaknya detektif gadungan.

"Jangan-jangan kau _*piiiip piiiip*_ pada Hinata?"

"Hah? Apa katamu?"

"Aish, aku bilang jangan-jangan kau itu _*piiiip piiiip*_ padanya ya?"

"Apa sih pip pip pip.. gak ngerti ah..."  
.

_Sasuke: Woi Author! Kenapa lo sensor omongan gue?_  
_Author: Yeee.. suka-suka gue dong.. *diinjek*_

_.  
_

Sasuke pun sebal dan tak nafsu lagi untuk bertanya. Naruto lalu membenamkan kepalanya dan menutup mata sejenak. Dia bisa merasakan perasaannya campur aduk tak karuan. Terlihat semburat merah di wajahnya. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya.

"Naruto..."

"E-eeh? _Okaa-san_?"

"Ada apa nak? Kau sepertinya ada masalah..." tanya Kushina khawatir.

"Iya, aku merasa aneh..." jawabnya.

"Kenapa? Kau kurang makan? Kurang tidur? Jarang mandi?"

"Bukaaaan! Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa aneh karena dekat dengan seorang cewek, teman sekelasku. Aku juga nyaman bersamanya." curhat Naruto sedikit malu.

"Sepertinya kau sudah menemukan orang yang tepat ya, Naruto..."

"Apa maksudnya, _Okaa-san_?" tanyanya bingung.

"Mungkin saja itu c.. i.. n.. t.. a.." ujar Kushina sok tau.

"Apa itu? Nama makanan? Enak gak?"

"Duh, anakku mulai geblek ye.. yaudah lah, nanti juga kau pasti ngerti deh!" jawabnya. Kemudian Kushina pun pergi menghilang.

.

"_Chotto matte.. Okaa-saaaan_!" teriak Naruto.

Dia pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Semua anak-anak di kelas langsung melihat dia dengan tatapan aneh. Naruto sukses membuat teman sekelasnya tertawa terbahak-bahak. _"Eh? Eh? Tadi itu mimpi?"_ batinnya. Naruto langsung mematung ketika melihat Kurenai-_sensei_ sudah ada di depan kelas. Kurenai-_sensei_ benar-benar tampak menyeramkan dengan _deathglare_-nya.

"_S-Sensei_.. b-begini.. b-bukan maksudku..." kata Naruto terbata-bata.

"SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL 'OKAA-SAN', HAH?" teriak Kurenai dan melemparkan penghapus papan tulis ke arah si rambut kuning jabrik itu. Yak, penghapus itu kena telak di wajah Naruto. Satu kelas pun tertawa lebih keras hingga ada yang tertawa sambil guling-guling di lantai.

"Huh, dasar tidak sopan!" keluh Kurenai-_sensei_. Dia pun melanjutkan pelajarannya. Naruto langsung kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan wajah masam.

"Brengsek kau, _teme_! Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku!"

"Habis aku gak tega membangunkanmu yang tidur sampe ngiler seember gitu.." jawab Sasuke dengan entengnya. Naruto rasanya ingin mencekik leher Sasuke tapi Kurenai-sensei tetap mengawasinya.

"Haha.. ada apa denganmu, Naruto? Kau stres gara-gara ngejomblo ya?" bisik Kiba.

"_Urusaaai_!" teriaknya. Penghapus papan tulis pun kembali melayang ke arah Naruto dan mengenainya lagi.

_"Kusooo! Hari ini sial banget.. sumpah!"_ batin Naruto.

**~OoooOoooO~**

Suara bel yang sangat norak dan tak layak didengar kembali berbunyi. Saatnya istirahat. Semuanya berhamburan keluar menuju kantin. Hinata pergi sendirian lagi karena Sakura disibukkan dengan urusan OSIS. Hinata tak pergi ke kantin melainkan pergi ke atap sekolah. Dia ingin makan sendirian di sana dan melupakan tragedi yang terjadi padanya semalam. Ya, sepertinya Hinata juga belum bisa melupakan kejadian itu.

"Lho? H-Hinata..?" ucap Naruto yang baru datang.

"N-Naruto-kun..." Wajah hinata sedikit merona merah melihatnya.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini? Jangan-jangan mau bunuh diri?" tanyanya mulai penasaran.

"Ya nggak lah.. aku cuma mau makan siang di sini saja! Kau sendiri?"

"Oooh.. aku sih kalau makan siang selalu di sini.."

_"Aish.. aku salah pilih tempat nih kayaknya"_ batin Hinata. Dia pun buru-buru ingin pergi tapi dicegah oleh Naruto. Entah kenapa Hinata tak bisa menolak.

"Hm.. Naruto-kun, kenapa kau ini suka gonta-ganti pacar?" tanya Hinata memecah keheningan. Naruto kaget dan langsung ge-er.

_"Jangan-jangan dia cemburu! Berhasil! Berhasil! Horeee."_ kata Naruto dalam hati.

"Heee... memangnya kenapa?"

"A-aku cuma bertanya saja!" ujar Hinata gugup. Dia takut Naruto salah paham dan mengira dia menyukainya.

"Karena aku ganteng..." jawabnya santai. Hinata cengo dan langsung cari kantong plastik buat muntah.

"Haha.. bercanda kok! Sebenarnya aku cuma mencari cewek kriteriaku saja. Lagian aku juga kadang-kadang masih terpikir tentang cinta pertamaku." ujarnya sekalian curcol.

"Cinta pertama?"

.

.

Siapakah cinta pertama Naruto?

**~TBC~**

**

* * *

**

Haha, makin gak jelas aja nih ceritanya. Maaf ya kalau gak lucu atau fanficnya masih kurang panjang.

Buat yang baca dan yang review sebelumnya..._ hontou ni arigatou_ :)

Mind to review?

Please...

^^v


	5. Chapter 5

**Love is a Game!**

[Chapter 5]

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Story by:** Ritsuki Ichinomiya

**Rated:** T

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Pair:** NaruHina

**[Warning!]=** AU, OOC parah, GAJE banget, TYPO(s), Humor garing.

**~Don't Like? Don't Read!~**

**Enjoy~! \(^o^)/**

**

* * *

**

"Cinta pertama? Siapa?" tanya Hinata sedikit penasaran.

"Kamu..." jawabnya. Naruto lalu mendekati wajah Hinata. Hinata langsung berubah menjadi tomat, eh maksudnya wajahnya sekarang benar-benar merah. Untunglah dia tidak kejang-kejang di sana.

"Dooor... tapi bohong! Haha"

Naruto langsung ngakak tak karuan melihat reaksinya. Hinata murka dan langsung menjambak rambut kuning jabrik itu. Hinata pergi dari tempat itu dengan kesal. Naruto terkapar di tempat dan untunglah rambut kebanggaannya itu bisa diselamatkan.

Sesampai di kelas, Hinata langsung memeluk Sakura. Pemilik rambut pink itu bingung karena tak biasanya Hinata semanja ini.

"H-Hinata, kau kenapa?" tanya Sakura khawatir. Hinata hanya diam dan memeluknya erat.

"Biar kutebak... uangmu habis gara-gara kebanyakan jajan di kantin?" tebak Sakura ngasal. Hinata menggelengkan kepala. Sakura langsung kepikiran ke satu orang yang sudah pasti menjadi pelakunya.

"Oooh, aku tahu! Pasti gara-gara kucing nakal itu ya?" tebaknya yakin seyakin-yakinnya. Hinata yang tadinya diam hanya mengangguk pelan. Naruto tiba-tiba datang ke kelas dan menemukan Sakura memandangnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Woy Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata?" teriak Sakura. Orang-orang di sekitarnya langsung mundur termasuk Naruto. Aura-aura tak enak sudah mulai terasa.

"A-aku tadi c-cuma bercanda.. doang.." katanya ketakutan.

"SHANNARO!"

Belum selesai dia bicara, Naruto sudah mendapat hadiah tonjokan dari Sakura. Naruto sukses terpental ke luar kelas dan dia terkapar lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dia pun mengibarkan bendera putih menandakan dia menyerah. Malang sekali nasibnya hari ini.

Bel norak kembali berkumandang. Semuanya kembali masuk ke kelas. Naruto langsung duduk di tempatnya lalu dia meminjam cermin milik seseorang tak dikenal. Dia memandangi wajahnya yang sedikit memar. _"Huaaa! Wajah gantengku hilaaang!"_ teriaknya histeris dalam hati. Dia langsung tertunduk lesu.

Gai-_sensei _pun datang secara tiba-tiba dan juga dengan gaya noraknya. Tanpa basa basi dia memulai pelajarannya. Naruto yang biasanya cerewet pada saat pelajaran, sekarang hanya diam. Hal itu menarik perhatian Gai-_sensei_. Dia pun menghampiri Naruto.

"Naruto..."

"Woi, Narutooo!" teriak Gai-_sensei_ sambil mengguncang tubuh Naruto. Masih tak ada jawaban darinya. Tiba-tiba Naruto tergeletak seperti orang sekarat dengan wajah babak telur, eh babak belur. Gai-_sensei_ langsung _shock_.

"Wuaaaaaa... panggilkan ambulans! Cepat! Tet tot tet tot," teriaknya histeris sambil meniru suara sirine ambulans dan muter-muter gak jelas.

_"Ampun, nih guru sarap amat sih..."_ kata semua anak kelas XI-A bersamaan dalam hati.

"_Sensei_, gak usah lebay gitu deh. Naruto cuma tidur tuh," kata Sasuke.

"Tapi lihat itu! Mukanya hancur begitu..." ujarnya. Mendengar kata-kata itu membuat Naruto terbangun.

"Apaan sih! Cuma memar dikit!" kata Naruto jengkel. Sesekali Naruto melihat ke arah dua orang yang menghajarnya hari ini dan mereka hanya memasang muka tanpa dosa.

"Berani-beraninya kau tidur saat jam pelajaranku! Sebagai hukumannya, kau harus nyanyi di depan kelas!" perintah Gai-_sensei_.

"WHAAAT?"

"Disuruh tidak mau, memalukan!" sorak teman-temannya berulang kali.

"Baiklah... kalau kalian memang penasaran dengan suara merduku," kata Naruto sedikit narsis. Gumpalan kertas pun mulai melayang ke arahnya. Naruto pun sudah berdiri di depan kelas. Dia pun menarik nafas dalam-dalam hingga dia lupa menghembuskannya kembali. (?)

"Yunomigoreeeeng... Mie ai niid uuu... aiyem hungriii." Naruto nyanyi asal-asalan menggunakan bahasa planet sambil memegang perutnya yang lapar. Dia tak sempat menyantap makan siangnya karena terkapar di atap sekolah.

_(**Note**: Bagi readers yang bingung Naruto tadi nyanyi apaan, ini terjemahannya "You know mie goreng... Mie, I need you. I'm hungry." Hhh~ lagu yang aneh (-_-;;)_

Kelas pun hening seketika. Teman-teman sekelasnya hanya melongo. Gai-_sensei_ tampak semakin _shock_. Mulutnya terbuka lebar hingga lalat pun bisa masuk. Tiba-tiba tomat yang tak jelas asal usulnya pun ikutan melayang ke arah Naruto. Dia berusaha menghindar dengan gaya _slow motion_.

"Ok, stop! Duduk kembali ke tempatmu! Ngomong bahasa inggris aja gak becus..." ejek Gai-_sensei_.

_Jleeeb_. Naruto seakan-akan tertusuk pisau belati. Memang benar Naruto tidak pandai bahasa inggris. Dia kembali ke tempatnya dengan wajah suram. _"Cih, kenapa hari ini aku dapat cobaan bertubi-tubi!"_ batinnya.

"Woi, _Teme_..."

"Hn."

"Suaraku jelek ya?" tanya Naruto dengan tampang serius.

"Baru nyadar?" ujarnya. Jawaban dari Sasuke langsung membuat dirinya pundung.  
.

.

Pergantian jam pun tiba. Guru yang seharusnya mengajar tidak kunjung datang. Semua anak-anak di kelas loncat-loncat kegirangan karena mendapat _free time_. Kesempatan itu digunakan Naruto untuk mendekati Hinata.

"H-Hinata..." sahut Naruto. Hinata tidak mempedulikannya dan tetap melanjutkan membaca novelnya.

"Ok, ok... aku minta maaf soal tadi. Sekarang aku serius.. aku bakal cerita tentang cinta pertamaku deh..."

"Nggak butuh..." jawabnya cuek.

"Eh? Cinta pertama? Siapa? Siapaaa?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Kenapa malah kau yang penasaran begitu?"

"Katakan atau ini..." ancam Sakura sambil mengepal tangannya siap-siap mau menonjoknya lagi. Naruto _sweatdrop_.

"Begini, sebenarnya aku lupa siapa cinta pertamaku.. bertahun-tahun aku berusaha mengingatnya tapi gak bisa.. makanya aku kepikiran terus," jelasnya.

"Bohong..." ujar Hinata tak percaya.

"Beneran, gak bohong... sumpah kesamber gledek." Gak ada hujan gak ada angin, tiba-tiba gledek pun menyambar. Naruto pun kaget setengah hidup dibuatnya.

"Hmm... baiklah aku akan membantumu mengingatnya! Pasti cinta pertamamu cewek kan?" tebak Sakura.

"Yaiyalah cewek... masa' banci taman lawang," ujar Naruto sewot. Hinata terkikik kecil mendengarnya. Naruto pun ikutan tertawa.

**~OoooOoooO~**

Esoknya, kelas XI-A menjadi lebih tentram. Namun di sisi lain ada yang kurang. Naruto yang biasanya berkicau di pagi hari, sekarang tidak ada. Dia tak bisa masuk hari ini karena sakit. Teman sekelasnya terheran-heran karena anak yang hyperaktif seperti Naruto ternyata bisa sakit juga. Sasuke yang penasaran langsung menelpon sahabatnya itu.

_tuut tuut..._

"Halo? Woi Dobe... kau tak masuk sekolah hari ini?" tanya Sasuke langsung _to the point_.

"Iya, sepertinya aku demam..."

"Haha, baru dihajar dua cewek aja udah langsung K.O." sindirnya.

"Apa sih! Bukan gara-gara itu tau! Semalam aku disuruh _Okaa-san_ ke pasar malam-malam terus kehujanan pula..." jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Oh ya udah, _get well soon_ aja deh"

"Apaan artinya?" tanya Naruto polos. Sasuke hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan mematikan teleponnya.  
.

.

"Tumben sekali Naruto gak masuk."

"Harusnya kau bahagia, Hinata! Kan gak ada yang mengganggumu seharian penuh!" kata Sakura.

"Iya sih, tapi bagaimana kalau dia sakit gara-gara kita menghajarnya kemaren?" tanya Hinata sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Benar juga ya... ah tapi gak mungkin deh!"

"Gimana kalau kita menjenguknya? Sekalian minta maaf..." ujarnya memberi usul.

"Jangan! Kau mau dipermainkannya lagi?" kata Sakura sedikit serius. Hinata hanya terdiam sejenak memikirkan sesuatu.

**~OoooOoooO~**

Sepulang sekolah, Hinata nekat pergi ke rumah Naruto. Walaupun Sakura sudah mencegahnya tapi dia hanya menghiraukannya. Hatinya tak tenang kalau dihantui perasaan bersalah seperti itu. Sakura tak bisa berbuat banyak dan hanya titip salam untuk Naruto sebagai permintaan maaf.

_"Ya Tuhan... tolong lindungi aku," _batin Hinata. Dia pun sudah ada di depan pintu rumah Naruto. Dia masih agak trauma karena tragedi waktu itu. Dengan segenap tenaga dan mentalnya dia pun memencet bel rumah itu. Lalu datang seseorang yang membukakan pintu.

"Wah, siapa ya? Jangan-jangan pacar Naruto ya?"

"E-eeh? B-bukan tante... aku hanya teman sekelasnya..." jawab Hinata gugup.

"Jangan panggil aku 'Tante'... panggil aku '_Okaa-san_' saja..."

"_O-Okaa-san_..."

"Kyaaaa~ aku seperti punya anak perempuan saja!" kata Kushina sambil memeluk erat Hinata dan sukses membuatnya sesak nafas.

"Bagaimana kalau kau nanti jadi menantuku saja..." ujarnya cengar-cengir gak jelas. Hinata hanya melongo mendengar ucapan Kushina.

"Haha _just kidding_! Kau mau menjenguk dia? Naruto sekarang ada di kamarnya..."

Kushina menunjukkan arah kamar Naruto berada. _"Hhh~ dasar.. orang tua dengan anak sama saja.."_ batin Hinata. Dia agak ragu ketika sampai di depan pintu kamarnya. Ketika pintu dibuka, Hinata mengintip sedikit dan memergoki Naruto sedang asik membaca komik. Naruto langsung pura-pura tidur ketika tahu ada seseorang yang masuk ke kamarnya.

"Aku tahu kau lagi gak tidur, Naruto-kun..." ujar Hinata.

"Hehe ketahuan deh... EEEEH? H-Hinata?" teriaknya karena baru nyadar yang datang adalah Hinata. Naruto pun langsung _blushing_.

"Kau ini sakit beneran atau gak sih?"

"Sakit beneran lah.." jawabnya lalu menarik tangan Hinata dan menempelkannya ke jidatnya. "Panas kan?"

"Waaa.. panas! Tanganku terbakar.."

"Gak usah lebay deh... haha." Naruto hanya tertawa kecil. Hinata pun memberikan makanan yang telah dibawanya dari tadi.

"Ini bubur untukmu." Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto memakannya dengan lahap.

"Wah, masakanmu enak sekali, Hinata!" ujarnya terkagum-kagum.

"Eh? Itu bukan aku yang buat.. aku beli sama penjual bubur ayam keliling dekat sini tadi..." jawab Hinata polos.

"Oh..." ucapnya datar. Terlihat sedikit kecewa dari raut muka Naruto. _"Pantas rasanya gak asing lagi bagiku..."_ katanya dalam hati.

"Ohya, aku ke sini hanya mau minta maaf atas kejadian kemaren. Sakura juga minta maaf, tapi dia tak bisa ke sini..."

"Haha gak apa-apa... aku yang salah kok..." jawabnya sambil tersenyum miris.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang ya..." pamit Hinata.

"Eh? Nanti saja.. tetaplah di sini," pintanya.

"Kau kira aku ini pengasuhmu? Sudah ya, _jaa ne_~"

Akhirnya Hinata pun pulang. Naruto hanya tersenyum gaje. Dia tak menyangka Hinata bakal menjenguknya. Ibunya yang melihat dia senyum-senyum sendiri mengira otak anaknya itu sudah sedikit miring.

**~OoooOoooO~**

Pagi yang cerah tanpa mendung, Naruto yang baru setengah sehat bergegas mandi untuk ke sekolah. Setelah siap, dia pun langsung menuju ke ruang makan.

"Mau ke mana kau, Naruto?" tanya Ayahnya yang lagi membaca koran.

"Ya pergi ke sekolah lah..." jawabnya.

"Jaman sekarang ada ya yang sekolah di hari Minggu?" tanya Minato bingung.

"Whaaat? Ini hari Minggu?" teriak Naruto tak percaya.

"Yaiyalah dodol... tumben sekali kau jadi rajin ke sekolah begini... jangan-jangan..." goda Kushina yang tiba-tiba datang. Naruto terlihat sedikit malu. Tiba-tiba _handphone_ Naruto berdering.

_piiiiip piiiiip..._

"Halo?"

"Kau Namikaze Naruto kan?" tanya seseorang.

"Iya. Kau siapa?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Kau tak perlu tahu siapa aku. Pasti kau akan tahu nanti. Sekarang cepatlah ke sini atau Hinata akan kurebut darimu!" ujar laki-laki itu.

"Hah?"

.

.

**~TBC~**

**

* * *

**Maaf ya, agak telat updatenya.

Ok, tetap saja nih ceritanya semakin aneh, gak jelas, dan pastinya masih kurang panjang... haha _*plak*_

Makasih banyak ya yang udah baca dan yang review sebelumnya.

Mind to review? Please ^^v


	6. Chapter 6

**Love is a Game!**

[Chapter 6]

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Story by:** Ritsuki Ichinomiya

**Rated:** T

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Pair:** NaruHina

**Warning:** AU, OOC parah, GAJE banget, TYPO(s), Humor gagal.

**~Don't Like? Don't Read!~**

**Ok, Enjoy~! ^^**

**

* * *

**

"Kau tak perlu tahu siapa aku. Pasti kau akan tahu nanti. Sekarang cepatlah ke sini atau Hinata akan kurebut darimu!" ujar laki-laki itu.

"Hah?"

Naruto langsung panik mengetahui Hinata disandera seseorang yang tak dikenalnya. Kedua orang tuanya pun lebih kebingungan lagi melihat anaknya gemetaran seperti orang kedinginan diterpa badai salju. Orang tak dikenal itu lalu mengirim pesan singkat mengenai alamat tempat Hinata berada. Dalam hitungan detik, Naruto langsung pergi ke kamarnya. Dia mengganti seragam sekolah yang dia pakai dengan pakaian sehari-harinya dan langsung pergi tanpa pamit. Kushina hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah laku gaje anaknya itu.

"Huh, anak kita kenapa jadi tak sopan begitu... pergi gak bilang-bilang dulu. Pasti ketularan kau kan!" keluh Kushina sambil menunjuk ke arah suaminya tercinta.

"Biarkan saja... anak muda memang begitu."

"Halah, ayah macam apa kau ini!"

"Aku ini ayah gahoel sayang anak," jawab Minato santai. Kushina hanya bengong mendengar kata-katanya. _"Astaga, dia ketularan virus apaan sih?"_ batinnya.

.

.

Di tempat lain, Naruto sedang berlari dengan kecepatan penuh. Dia lalu menepuk jidatnya ketika ingat bahwa dirinya punya motor di rumahnya, tapi dia malah bersusah payah lari-lari ke tempat yang lumayan jauh itu. Mau tidak mau dia harus naik kendaraan umum. Tapi apa daya, tak ada angkot yang lewat.

"Aaaah, sial! Kenapa Hinata diculik segala sih?" gerutunya. Dia terus berlari dengan wajah penuh kecemasan. Dia khawatir apabila terjadi sesuatu pada Hinata. _"Bagaimana kalau penculiknya ada banyak..."_ pikirnya.

"Kayaknya aku harus minta bantuan!" ujarnya. Dia pun berniat menelpon Sasuke untuk meminta bantuannya. Naruto langsung meraba saku celananya untuk mencari _handphone_nya. Naruto kaget ketika melihat sesuatu di sakunya karena yang dia dapat bukanlah hp miliknya, tetapi remote tv.

"_Shit_! Pasti ketuker nih!" katanya sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

**~OoooOoooO~**

"Filmnya seru ya, Hinata! Aku tak tahu kalau Gaara punya banyak kaset dvd yang bagus-bagus," kata Sakura sambil makan cemilan yang bertumpuk di depannya.

"Haha, iya... tapi kenapa harus nonton pagi-pagi begini, Gaara?" tanya Hinata kepada orang di sampingnya. Gaara tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata dan hanya tersenyum saja. Hinata hanya melihatnya heran karena dia terlihat menutupi sesuatu.

.

.

Akhirnya Naruto sampai di tempat yang dituju. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan tampangnya terlihat frustasi karena harus berlari berkilo-kilo meter. Tanpa sepengetahuannya, ternyata tempat itu adalah rumah Gaara. Naruto lalu mendorong pintu dengan keras hingga pintu hampir terbelah dua. Matanya langsung memburu keberadaan Hinata.

"Lho? N-Naruto-kun? Kenapa kau..." kata Hinata heran. Naruto langsung memeluknya. Semburat merah tampak menghiasi wajah Hinata. Sakura dan Gaara terdiam dengan mata melotot.

"Hinata, kau gak apa-apa kan? Gak diapa-apain kan?"

"A-apa maksudmu, Naruto-kun? Aku gak ngerti," ujarnya. Sakura juga ikutan bingung karena tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi. Naruto lalu melihat sekelilingnya. Tak ada apapun yang mencurigakan.

"Kalian sedang ngapain?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Nonton bareng..." jawab Sakura. Naruto terdiam dengan wajah konyolnya. Lalu dia menarik tangan orang yang diduganya menjadi pelaku dari kasus ini dan mengajaknya keluar.

"Woi... ini pasti ulahmu kan, Gaara?" teriak Naruto sambil mencekiknya. Gaara hanya cengar-cengir tanpa dosa.

"Brengsek kau! Kau berniat menjahiliku, hah? Ini bukan hari ulang tahunku tau!"

"Nggak kok... aku hanya ingin mengujimu saja."

"Hah? Memangnya ujian pake diuji segala," ujarnya.

"_Baka_! Aku hanya mengujimu, apakah kau serius dengan Hinata atau gak... itu doang! Aku gak mau sahabatku dipermainkan oleh playboy sepertimu!" kata Gaara serius. Naruto butuh waktu lima belas menit untuk mencerna kata-kata Gaara.

"Oh, aku ngerti... aku gak akan menyakiti Hinata kok."

"Jadi kau benar-benar menyukainya?" tanya Gaara sedikit penasaran. Naruto langsung jadi salah tingkah. Mukanya merah dan keluar asap dari kepalanya.

_"Sepertinya dia serius. Bagus deh kalau gitu..."_ pikir Gaara.

Gaara pun mengajak Naruto nonton bersama. Akhirnya mereka nonton film sampai sore dan Naruto mendapat ceramah gratis dari orang tuanya.

**~OoooOoooO~**

Di pagi hari yang terlalu cerah, Naruto berjalan sempoyongan karena terik matahari yang serasa ingin membakarnya. Namun dia semangat kembali karena jam pertama adalah pelajaran olahraga, pelajaran favoritnya. Dengan segera dia mengganti baju seragamnya dengan baju olahraga.

"Selamat pagi, duniaaa!" teriak Naruto. Dia berlari mengelilingi lapangan bola sambil membentangkan tangannya. Menghirup udara segar di pagi hari.

"Pagi!" seru Kiba yang tiba-tiba muncul di sampingnya.

"Aku bukan menyapamu, Kiba..." jawabnya ketus. Kiba hanya manyun.

"Huh, sepertinya kau semangat sekali pagi ini... cepatlah lari atau kau dimarahi _Sensei_!"

"Okeeee!"

Mereka pun selesai mengelilingi lapangan itu. Semua anak cowok langsung terkapar di tengah lapangan, padahal ini baru pemanasan saja. Sasuke, Naruto, dan Kiba duduk di dekat pohon sambil meminum air mineral hingga puluhan botol. Di samping lapangan itu ada anak-anak cewek kelas mereka yang sedang bermain voli. Naruto melihat Hinata bermain hingga akhirnya pandangan mereka bertemu. Hinata hanya tersenyum.

_DEG..._

"Sepertinya aku bakal kena serangan jantung... jantungku berdebar-debar gak jelas..." ucap Naruto sambil memegang dadanya.

"Eeeeh?" Sontak semua orang di sekitarnya kaget mendengarnya hingga penjaga gerbang sekolah ikutan kaget. (?)

"Hueeeee... sampai jumpa di dunia yang lain ya, Narutooo..." kata Kiba merengek ala anak TK lalu memeluk temannya itu.

"Aku akan merindukanmu, Kibaaa..." ujar Naruto membalas pelukan Kiba. Sasuke yang merasa jijik melihat adegan itu akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Woooy, hentikan! Kita kan baru selesai keliling lapangan delapan kali, ya wajar dong!"

"Oh iya..."

Naruto yang baru sadar langsung melepaskan pelukan Kiba dan mendorongnya hingga dia jatuh. Tapi Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan bukan karena berlari keliling lapangan, tapi karena seseorang. Ya, karena Hinata.

Semuanya pun berkumpul dan siap-siap untuk bermain bola. Suporter yang tak jelas asalnya mulai berdatangan. Suporternya kebanyakan adalah cewek dan mereka langsung teriak histeris untuk memberikan semangat. Spanduk berjejer rapi bertuliskan nama Naruto dan Sasuke beserta tulisan 'Ai Luph U! Akyu chayank kamyu celaluuu'. _(Haha, fansnya alay semua)_

Teriakan semakin keras karena permainannya telah dimulai. Para siswi kelas XI-A tak ketinggalan menyaksikannya termasuk Hinata dan Sakura.

"Heee... kalau cowok mulai terlihat serius seperti itu ternyata keren juga ya..." ujar Sakura sambil melihat salah satu cowok yang bermain. Mata Hinata lalu mencari seseorang yang dilihat Sakura itu.

"Ternyata kau suka dengan Sasuke ya?" tanya Hinata sedikit _shock_.

"ENGGAK!" bantah Sakura. Orang-orang langsung melihat ke arahnya.

_"Hm... benar juga ya yang dikatakan Sakura,_" pikir Hinata. Dia lalu melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya. Dia bermain dengan penuh semangat. Keseriusannya bermain sampai membuat orang tak berkedip melihatnya. Keringat yang bercucuran semakin membuatnya terlihat keren. (?)

"Eheeem..."

Sakura hanya tertawa ketika tahu orang yang dilihat Hinata. Hinata hanya memalingkan muka, berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Kau suka dengan Naruto kan? Mengakulah!"

"B-bukan begitu... a-aku..."

Naruto langsung melambaikan tangannya ketika tahu kalau ada Hinata melihatnya. Wajah Hinata semakin merah dan Sakura hanya tertawa geli. Cewek-cewek di sekitar Hinata langsung pingsan karena mengira Naruto melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Awaaas Naruto!" teriak Sasuke.

_DUAAAK..._

Bola itu tepat mengenai kepala Naruto. Tiba-tiba terlihat banyak bintang-bintang bertebaran di atas kepalanya. Naruto sukses membuat semua orang di sana ngakak guling-guling.

Pelajarannya selanjutnya pun dimulai. Lagi-lagi mereka mendapat _free time_. Mungkin guru-guru di sana sudah bosan mengajar dan berusaha nuntut minta cuti. Naruto sudah hampir mati kebosanan di kelas. Akhirnya dia pun mendekati Hinata lagi.

"Hinataaa~ maen yuk!"

"Eh? Main apa?"

"Terserah deh... petak umpet, tebak-tebakan, kejer-kejeran, atau tembak-tembakan... apa aja lah, bosan nih..." keluhnya.

"M-main gunting batu kertas gimana?"

"Baiklah! Siapa yang menang lima puluh kali dialah yang jadi pemenang! Kalau aku yang menang, kau harus mengabulkan satu permintaanku!"

"Lho? Kok gitu?" protes Hinata.

"Ya biar seru dong."

"Oke... kalau aku yang menang, kau harus mentraktirku selama seminggu!"

Naruto jadi sedikit ragu. Apabila dia kalah, maka dompetnya akan kembali kosong dan dipenuhi sarang laba-laba. Tapi baginya tak ada kata 'menyerah' dalam kamusnya. Mereka pun mulai bermain. Teman-teman di sekitarnya pun tegang menyaksikannya. Tiga puluh menit telah berlalu dan permainannya dimenangkan oleh Author, eh salah, maksudnya dimenangkan oleh Naruto.

"YEEEAH! AKU MENANG!" teriak Naruto menggemparkan kelasnya. Hinata tertunduk lesu. Dia tak percaya dirinya bakal kalah. Hilang sudah kesempatan ditraktir selama seminggu. Sedangkan Naruto kegirangan karena dompetnya dapat diselamatkan.

"Nah, sekarang kau harus mendengarkan permintaanku..." ujarnya sambil tersenyum jahil.

_"Aish... perasaanku gak enak nih,"_ kata Hinata dalam hati.

"Aku mau kau..."

.

.

* * *

**~TBC~**

**

* * *

**

Halo, saya kembali...

Chap ini mungkin lebih banyak romance dari pada humornya. Jadi, maaf ya kalau gak lucu.

Ficnya jadi semakin pendek ya? Pasti... dan ceritanya pun semakin ngawur... haha, jangan salahkan saya. XP *dilempar ke sumur*

Makasih banyak yang udah baca dan review ^^v

Mau kasih masukan atau kritikan? Silahkan...

Mind to Review?


	7. Chapter 7

**Love is a Game!**

[Chapter 7]

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Story by:** Ritsuki Ichinomiya

**Rated:** T

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Pair:** NaruHina

**Warning:** AU, OOC, GAJE, TYPO(s), Humor garing.

**~Don't Like? Don't Read!~**

**Happy Reading! ^^**

* * *

"Aku mau kau kabulkan tiga keinginanku..."

"Lho? Kok tiga? Satu aja dong!"

"Lah, permintaanku kan cuma satu... kabulkan tiga keinginan. Itu aja kok..." jawabnya santai. Hinata mulai bingung. Dia sama sekali tak mengerti maksud Naruto. Author pun ikut-ikutan bingung.

_"Duh, kok rasanya ada yang ganjil... pasti ada yang gak beres nih!"_ pikir Hinata.

"Yang pertama, traktir aku makan ramen di kedai Ichiraku... kedua, nanti bantuin aku buat pr... ketiga, kabulkan tiga keinginan lagi..." ujar Naruto cengengesan.

"Apa-apaan itu! Gak bakal abis-abis dong! Curaaaang!" protes Hinata. Dia pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan hendak meninggalkan Naruto.

"Aaaah tunggu, Hinata! Ok... ok... aku minta satu aja deh," ujarnya dengan tampang melas.

"Apa?"

"Gi-gimana kalau Sabtu nanti kita... ke-ke-ke..."

"Apaan?"

"Kencaaan!" teriak Naruto.

_JDEEEER..._

Tiba-tiba kelas menjadi hening. Semuanya langsung melihat mereka berdua. Naruto tak sadar kalau dia dan Hinata ada di kelas.

"Eeee cieee... suit suiiit... ohok ohoook..."

"Kau kenapa, Kiba? Obatmu habis?" tanya Ino heran.

"Sepertinya begitu..." Kiba langsung meraba sakunya untuk mencari obat batuk. Hinata hanya diam terpaku melihat reaksi teman sekelasnya. Dia sangat malu.

"Errr... terserah kau saja!" kata Hinata lalu langsung pergi menghampiri Sakura. Naruto langsung loncat kegirangan dengan tampang penuh kemenangan. Dia langsung menghampiri Sasuke yang tertidur pulas karena kebosanan.

"Woy, Teme! Coba tebak err-"

"Aku tahu... kau bisa ngedate dengan Hinata karena menang taruhan kan?"

"Kok bisa tahu? Padahal tadi kau tidur kan," ujar Naruto tak percaya. Sasuke hanya diam dan melanjutkan tidurnya. Tapi tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang membuatnya penasaran.

"Hei Dobe! Kenapa kau gak minta dia jadi pacarmu saja? Bukannya itu tujuanmu?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto langsung menatap mata Sasuke dalam-dalam.

_5 menit kemudian..._

"KENAPA KAU GAK BILANG DARITADI, TEMEEEE!" teriak Naruto sambil menguncang tubuh Sasuke.

"Lepaskan! Itu salahmu sendiri,_ baka_!" Sasuke langsung menendangnya. Naruto hanya pundung.

"Hm, ya sudahlah," ujarnya pasrah. "Niatnya sih aku ingin membuatnya menyukaiku dulu hehe..."

"Kau berubah ya, Naruto..." gumam Sasuke.

"Eh, apa kau bilang?"

"Ah_ ie... nandemonai_,"

.

.

Sekolah pun usai. Naruto pulang dengan ceria. Dia berjalan sambil bersiul ria. Semua orang melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh tapi Naruto tak mempedulikannya.

"_Tadaimaaa_!"

"_Okaeri_ Naru-" Tiba-tiba Kushina terdiam melihat Naruto pulang dalam keadaan mengenaskan.

"Naruto, kau kenapa?" tanya Kushina khawatir. Naruto tak menghiraukan ibunya dan pergi ke meja makan sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

_"Huaaa, anakku kumat lagiiii!"_ teriak Kushina histeris dalam hati. Kushina penasaran dan langsung mencari cara untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

"Ah! Gadis yang waktu itu datang lagi..." ujar Kushina.

"Hinata? Manaaaa?" Naruto langsung menuju ke arah pintu. Dor! Naruto pun tertipu.

"Ooooh, jadi itu..." Kushina menatap Naruto tajam dan juga dengan _deathglare_-nya. Nyali Naruto menciut melihat ibunya seperti monster. Dia hanya cengar-cengir dan bersiap-siap kabur. Tapi pukulan dari Kushina tak terelakkan dan tepat mengenai kepala anaknya itu.

**~OoooOoooO~**

_"Tolooong.. siapa pun tolong aku!"_

_"Eh anoo... daijoubu desuka?" tanya gadis kecil menghampiri ke sumber suara._

_"Kau tak lihat? Aku terjebak di sini..." jawabnya sedikit mengembungkan pipinya._

_"Go-gomennasai..." Gadis itu langsung itu langsung menolong Naruto yang jatuh tersungkur ke dalam selokan._

_"Kau tak apa-apa? Bajumu kotor sekali,"_

_"Hime-chaaan~ ayo pulang bareng..." teriak seseorang tak jauh dari mereka._

_"Iyaaa! A-aku duluan ya..." Dia pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto._

_"Eh, tunggu..." Naruto ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun gadis itu telah pergi._

_"Arigatooo neee~!" teriak Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya._

.

.

_BYUUUR..._

"WUAAA BANJIIIR! E-eh?"

"Bangun woy, liat jam tuh! Kau harus ke sekolah, Naruto!" ujar Kushina habis menyiram air seember ke muka Naruto.

"Ah _Okaa-san_, ini hari apa?"

"Sabtu. Kenapa?"

Naruto kaget tak percaya. Senyum mengembang lebar di wajahnya karena hari ini dia akan kencan dengan Hinata. Waktu berlalu begitu cepat hingga dia tak menyadarinya. Padahal ini adalah keinginan Author karena malas mengulur-ulur waktu, makanya dipercepat. _*plak*_

.

.

Sesampainya di sekolah, Naruto berjalan menuju kelas sambil membayangkan kencannya nanti. Dia sudah mempersiapkan semuanya hingga dia rela mengambil uang dari celengan kesayangannya. Mirisnya uangnya itu kebanyakan uang receh. Tapi dia tak peduli, yang penting uangnya cukup. Tiba-tiba Naruto teringat tentang mimpinya dan membuatnya penasaran.

_"Hime-chan? Siapa ya dia?"_ pikirnya. Melihat Sasuke yang lagi nganggur, Naruto pun berniat ingin curhat dengannya tentang mimpinya itu.

"Teme, kau kenal yang namanya Hime-chan gak?" tanya Naruto.

"Nggak," jawab Sasuke singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Inget-inget lagi deh... mungkin dia teman kita waktu tk dulu atau apa lah,"

"Gak tahu... maksa amat sih. Memangnya dia itu siapa?"

"Aku aja gak tahu, kenapa malah kau yang balik nanya..." ujar Naruto sedikit sebal.

"Ahaaa! Jangan-jangan dia cinta pertamamu itu kan?" kata Sakura.

"Iya... eh bukan... eh gak tau deh! Wuaaa Sakura-chan? Sejak kapan kau di sini?" ujarnya kaget.

"Udah lama..." jawabnya santai. Hinata pun juga sejak tadi sudah ada di samping Sakura. Dia hanya diam melihat mereka.

"Lho? Hi-Hinata... k-kau dengar yang tadi?" ucap Naruto panik. Hinata hanya senyum, tapi senyum terpaksa. Naruto langsung _sweatdrop_ dan buru-buru mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"A-ano... kau tau ini hari apa kan?" tanya Naruto.

"Hari Sabtu. Terus?"

"Bukan itu... kau ingat janji kita waktu itu kan? Ingat kan? Ingat kan?"

"Oh... iya."

"Nanti aku tunggu di depan gerbang sekolah ya!" Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan dan pergi bersama Sakura. Naruto masih terlihat pucat karena takut terjadi kesalahpahaman.

_"Hm... Hime-chan ya..."_ gumam Hinata. Tiba-tiba datang Gaara dari kelas sebelah dan langsung menarik tangan Sakura. Hinata yang ditinggal merasa penasaran.

"Hey Sakura, nanti mau ikut denganku gak?" ajak Gaara.

"Ke mana?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Lalu Gaara membisikkan sesuatu kepadanya. Kemudian mereka berdua tersenyum licik layaknya iblis. Hinata yang melihat langsung merinding.

.

.

Di gerbang sekolah, Naruto terlihat sedang menunggu dengan gelisah. Sesekali dia melihat jam di tangannya. Lalu dia muter-muter gak jelas saking bosannya. Akhirnya orang yang ditunggu pun datang.

"Ah maaf nunggu lama. Tadi ada urusan bentar," ujar Hinata.

"Gak apa-apa... Ayooo!" Naruto langsung menarik tangan Hinata dan mengajaknya pergi.

"Ki-kita mau ke mana, Naruto-kun?"

"Ikut saja! Tempatnya seru deh!"

Ternyata mereka berdua menuju ke Dufan. Saat mereka berada di dalam, mata Hinata terlihat berbinar-binar melihat semua permainan di sana. Dia terlihat senang walaupun dia tak menunjukkan ekspresinya pada Naruto. Naruto langsung mengajaknya bermain _roller coaster_. Hinata agak ragu namun dia tak bisa menolak. Dengan segenap keberaniannya, mereka akhirnya pun naik dan saat roller coester berhenti, mereka turun dengan wajah pucat.

"Huh, padahal kau yang mengajakku naik ini... ternyata kau takut juga," ujar Hinata yang masih ketakutan.

"Soalnya udah lama aku gak naik ini, makanya agak kaget tadi," kata Naruto mencari alasan.

Tak jauh dari tempat itu, ada dua orang yang mencurigakan sedang memperhatikan mereka berdua. Dua orang itu menyamar dengan pakaian serba hitam lengkap dengan teropong dan mereka mirip seperti agen FBI nyasar ke Dufan. Mereka sesekali tertawa melihat target mereka itu.

"Kok gelap ya?"

"Yaiyalah, kau pake kacamata hitam sih!"

"Oh iya..._ by the way_, kau terlihat cocok jadi_ stalker_ ya haha..."

"Apa sih... harusnya aku yang bilang begitu, Gaara! Terus kau juga yang mengajakku mengikuti mereka!" kata Sakura tak mau kalah. Gaara hanya tertawa.

Naruto dan Hinata akhirnya pergi menuju bianglala. Gaara dan Sakura cepat-cepat mengikuti mereka agar tak kehilangan jejak. Sesampainya di bianglala, Naruto dan Hinata hanya diam. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan hingga suasana di sana sangat hening. Naruto hanya menatap mata lavender itu. Hinata yang sadar sedang diperhatikan langsung salting.

"Hm Hinata..."

"Ya?"

"Ada hal penting yang ingin aku bicarakan... Aku..."

"Ah, kita ada di puncak sekarang! Liat deh..." kata Hinata sambil menunjuk ke arah luar sekaligus memotong ucapan yang ingin diucapkan Naruto.

"Wah bagus ya..." ujarnya. Mereka memandang lama pemandangan indah dari atas sana hingga Naruto lupa kalau dia ingin membicarakan sesuatu pada Hinata.

_"Mau ngomong apaan tadi ya?"_ kata Naruto dalam hati.

"Oh iya... Hinata, Aku sebenarnya..."

"Ah, kita udah sampai di bawah... keluar yuk," ajak Hinata dan mereka berdua turun dari bianglala itu. Naruto terlihat jengkel karena dua kali gagal saat ingin menyatakan perasaannya. Naruto berjalan di belakang Hinata dan selalu memandang gadis pujaannya itu. Karena sudah tak tahan, dia pun menggenggam tangan Hinata dan membuatnya berhenti.

"Ke-kenapa, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"A-Aku sebenarnya me-"

"Lho? Sakura? Gaara?"

Hinata kaget melihat kedua sahabatnya ada di sana. Gaara dan Sakura panik dan membalikkan badan. Perlahan mereka siap-siap kabur dan pura-pura tak kenal. Lalu Sakura menengok ke arah belakang dan melihat Naruto sedang menahan amarah. Terlihat banyak api di sekeliling Naruto. Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura langsung menarik Gaara dan kabur. Hinata hanya heran melihat mereka kabur begitu saja.

"Naruto-kun, pulang yuk..."

"Eeeh? Ta-tapi aku belum... errr-"

"Belum apa?"

"Ya sudahlah... ah ini untukmu!" Naruto lalu memberikan boneka rubah kecil kepada Hinata yang dibelinya tak jauh dari sana.

"_Arigatou_..."

Akhirnya mereka berdua pun pulang dengan selamat. Namun berbeda dengan Naruto, dia pulang dengan wajah kusut.

**~OoooOoooO~**

Esoknya, Hinata berniat menghubungi sahabatnya untuk menanyakan masalah di Dufan kemaren. Dia masih penasaran apakah benar orang itu adalah Sakura dan Gaara. Tanpa basa-basi Hinata langsung menelpon Sakura.

_tuuut tuuut..._

"Halo?"

"_Ohayou_, Sakura! Begini, aku mau menanyakan sesuatu..." kata Hinata. Sakura yang sudah menduganya langsung panik.

"A-aku kemaren gak ke Dufan kok!"

"Lho? Kok tahu aku kemaren ke Dufan?" tanya Hinata heran. Sakura tambah panik gara-gara keceplosan.

"Eeerr.. insting! Instingku bilang gitu hehe..." jawabnya cengengesan.

_"Oh, berarti yang kemaren itu bukan mereka ya,"_ pikir Hinata dengan polosnya.

"Hinata... besok kan hari Valentine, kau buat coklat gak?"

"Ehm nggak deh kayaknya... aku gak tahu mau kasih ke siapa,"

"Kok gak tahu sih... ya buat si rambut duren itu kan? Buat aja yuk... sekarang aku lagi buat lho!"

"E-eh? Bu-buat apa aku kasih coklat ke dia!" kata Hinata dan langsung blushing.

"Ayolaaaah!" pinta Sakura.

"Terserah kau sajalah... Memangnya kau mau kasih ke siapa?"

"Ada deh! Sudah dulu ya, Hinata... _jaa mata ashita_!"

Sakura pun menutup teleponnya. Hinata pun jadi kepikiran soal Valentine besok. Sebenarnya dia tak terlalu peduli dengan hari Valentine. Namun karena permintaan Sakura, ya apa boleh buat. Lalu Hinata melihat boneka rubah kecil di sampingnya. Boneka itu sangat mirip dengan Naruto dan membuat Hinata ingat pada orang itu.

"Aku buat coklat bukan buat dia! Bukan buat dia! Bukaaaan!" teriak Hinata sambil geleng-geleng kepala dan dengan wajah merah padam.

_"Walaupun aku buat untuknya, sudah pasti aku tak akan menang dari cewek yang namanya Hime-chan itu..."_ katanya dalam hati.

**~OoooOoooO~**

Hari Valentine pun tiba. Hari yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu oleh Naruto karena di hari itu dia kebanjiran coklat, permen, hadiah, dan sebagainya dari fans-fansnya. Hari Valentine juga dijadikan ajang sebanyakan coklat. Biasanya Naruto dan Sasuke bertarung siapa yang paling banyak mendapatkan coklat dan tentu saja pemenang selalu Sasuke.

Saat di depan loker miliknya, Naruto merasa tak sabar. Dia pun membuka loker itu dan keluarlah tumpukan coklat hingga tumpukan surat cinta. Naruto hanya terduduk sambil melihat coklat satu persatu keluar dari lokernya. Ternyata loker yang sekecil itu menyimpan harta karun yang begitu banyak. Sungguh ajaib. (?)

"Liat ini, Teme! Pagi ini aku sudah dapat coklat segini! Kau pasti ka... lah..."

Tetapi Tuhan berkehendak lain. Ternyata Sasuke sudah mendapat coklat lebih banyak daripada dirinya. Naruto langsung pundung saat melihat tumpukan coklat milik Sasuke.

"Cih! Kenapa aku tak pernah menang darimu! Dasar pantat ayam!" gerutu Naruto.

"Takdir..." jawab Sasuke. Jawabannya itu semakin membuat Naruto kesal.

.

.

"Hm Sakura, kau kasih coklat untuk siapa?" tanya Hinata.

"Buat siapa yaaa? Ayo tebak haha..."

"Aku tahu! Buat Sasuke kan?" tebaknya. Sakura seperti baru saja disambar gledek. Dia pun langsung membantahnya mentah-mentah.

"BU-BUKAN! Itu untuk..."

"Heh, jadi coklat ini untukku?" kata Sasuke dan langsung mengambil coklat yang ada di tangan Sakura.

"Ini bukan untukmu, Baka! Kembalikaaaan!" teriak Sakura. Tapi Sasuke tak mempedulikannya dan tetap mengambil coklat Sakura tanpa merasa berdosa. Hinata yang pun merasa bersalah dan takut kalau Sakura akan marah padanya. Saking gugupnya, Hinata tak sengaja menjatuhkan coklat miliknya. Saat dia hendak mengambilnya, ada seseorang yang mengambilnya duluan.

"Ah ini coklat buatanmu, Hinata?" tanya Naruto.

"Eh? I-iya..."

"Itu untukmu lho, Narutooo!" teriak Sakura dari kejauhan.

"Serius nih?"

"Bu-bukaaaan!" bantah Hinata. Tapi Naruto juga tak mendengar kata-kata Hinata dan langsung memeluknya.

"_Arigatoooou_ Hinataaaa!" teriaknya. Hinata hampir saja pingsan dibuatnya.

"Haha ini baru adil..." ucap Sakura. Hinata hanya manyun dengan wajah yang masih merah.

"Huh, padahal coklatku itu untukmu lho, Hinata!"

"Benarkah? Berarti kau menyukaiku dong? Aku masih normal, Sakura..." ujar Hinata agak kurang nyambung.

"Apa sih! Kau kan sahabatku! Valentine adalah hari kasih sayang... bukan untuk lawan jenis saja, untuk sahabat kan boleh..."

Hinata pun terharu mendengar ucapan Sakura. Mereka berdua pun berpelukan ala _teletubbies_. Terciptalah unyu _moment_ saat itu.

"Anoo Sakura... aku juga ada coklat untukmu,"

"Wah makasih ya, Hinata..."

"Coklat untukku mana?" tanya Gaara yang tiba-tiba datang tanpa diundang.

"Aaaah! Ketinggalan di rumah!" jawab Sakura dan Hinata berbarengan.

"Jahat! Kalian lupa padaku..."

"Jangan ngambek gitu dong! Besok aku bawa deh!" ujar Sakura.

Sepertinya Valentine tahun ini masih dimenangkan oleh Sasuke karena dia yang mendapat coklat paling banyak. Tapi ada yang berubah. Sasuke hanya mengambil satu dari bejibun coklat di depannya. Selebihnya dia kasih Chouji yang sudah ngiler melihat tumpukan coklat Sasuke. Naruto pun juga sama. Dia hanya mengambil coklat dari Hinata dan selebihnya juga dikasih ke Chouji.

"Inilah yang namanya berkah Valentine!" ujar Chouji sambil memeluk semua coklat yang dia dapat dari Naruto dan Sasuke. Lalu Naruto melihat ada sesuatu yang berbeda.

"Teme, tumben kau ambil satu coklat... biasanya kau kasih semua ke Chouji," kata Naruto heran. Sasuke tak menanggapi ucapan Naruto dan hanya diam dengan gaya sok _cool_-nya itu.

_"Itu kan coklat dari Sakura tadi. Astaga, pertanda apa ini?"_ pikir Naruto.

Tiba-tiba muncul selebaran yang tersebar dan mengumumkan bahwa tiga hari akan diadakan pensi dalam rangka gak jelas. Semua murid pada jingkrak tak karuan. Naruto awalnya tak tertarik tetapi dia berubah pikiran karena pensi kali dilakukan di luar sekolah.

"Wah, bisa jalan-jalan nih! Lumayan menarik..." ujar Naruto.

Di tempat lain, ada sekelompok cewek yang membaca pengumuman itu dengan khusyuk. Mereka tersenyum licik lalu tertawa seperti mbak kunti. Sepertinya mereka merencanakan sesuatu.

"Tak akan kusia-siakan kesempatan ini! Tunggu saja tanggal mainnya!"

* * *

**~TBC~**

**

* * *

**

Halo _minna-chaaan_~

Saya kembali! Maaf banget, saya lama updatenya karena tugas sekolah numpuk dan lagi musim ulangan juga... _*gak ada yang nanya*_

Sebagai gantinya, pada chapter ini ficnya lebih panjang dan ada slight SasuSaku. Namun seperti biasa, ceritanya tetap ngawur dan gak jelas... haha.

Yang udah baca dan review fic saya, _hontou ni arigatoooou_! :D _*hug* *kicked*_

Menurutku sih masih banyak kesalahan dalam fic ini dan juga humornya makin dikit_. _Hehe _gomen ne_... m(_ _)m

Apabila ada saran atau kritikan, silahkan...

Mind to Review?


End file.
